


The Only Exception

by LipstickStainFadesWithTime



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipstickStainFadesWithTime/pseuds/LipstickStainFadesWithTime
Summary: What happens after those 4 words? And who is going to be there when it matters the most? Will Finn ever settle down and realise that the one he always wanted is also the the one who always wanted him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 

As Finn walked out of the bed and breakfast in New Hampshire, he exhaled the deep breath he had unknowingly kept in as he joined Robert and Colin.  They’d been walking in an uncomfortable silence, waiting to meet up with Logan. Colin was the first to speak as they approached the entrance to the diner.

 

“So, that’s it. Logan decides to not say his peace, and so we lose Reporter Girl from our lives? How is that fair? He may be the one in love with the woman, but we love her too. I feel really cheated. She’s been a friend for years and now just like that we all come as a package and get discarded!?” he asked.

 

“If it wasn’t for Logan, she would not have been in our lives at all, however, I agree. I am going to miss that woman” Robert replied.

 

They took a table and ordered 4 coffees, knowing Logan’s presence would soon be imminent. “Finn, mate? How you doing?” Colin asked, looking at one of his closest friends, whose head hung down and was staring at the table. Despite all of them keeping up with Rory on social media and emails throughout the years, Finn had kept in contact with her more than they had. He regularly worked between Hartford and New York for business, and so they had been known to meet up for the occasional drink of coffee, even before she and Logan had reunited. Logan had never been up for discussion, unless Rory brought up the subject. It was one of the unspoken agreements that they had had from the day after Rory had returned from the campaign trail and bumped into him in Hartford.

 

“Well, Col, I’m pissed.  I’m angry. I’m... I’m confused. Do we really just push that wonderful soul out of our lives, all because he isn’t willing to fight for her?” Finn wasn’t one to be known for being as solemn as he currently was, however he was unable to conceal his current despair at the situation. He took a sip of his coffee and looked up as the door opened to see his other best friend walk through.

 

Logan joined them at the table, and brought his coffee toward him. He stared downward for several moments into the coffee cup, unable to look up and face the three sets of eyes that were burning into him; it almost felt like they were literally trying to ignite him.  The sadness that had hit him in the pit of his stomach on the short drive to the diner started to boil and turn to anger as he looked up and spoke. “ _What do you want me to say, boys_ !? _Jeez_!” Logan exclaimed with a sigh; he wasn’t able to currently control his emotions which, was not only apparent from this outburst, but also from his hands shaking as he tried to steady them in a grip around the coffee mug.

 

“Well, you could start with why you didn’t tell her you love her for fuck’s sake!” Robert replied, shaking his head in dismay.

 

“Look guys, I woke up this morning and watched her staring out that window; the sun was shining in and she was, _is_ , so perfect, so beautiful, and so special. I realised, I can’t take her down that road again, asking her to be a Huntzberger and all that it entails. Any success she would achieve, she would automatically consider it as a consequence of that, and she needs to write that book! She needs to shine on her own merit. She deserves better than me, and I’ve been so selfish, holding out hope and clinging to any part of her that I could, and witnessed her becoming a shadow of the woman she once was. Rory needs to get that fire back, and the only way she is going to do that, as much as it pains me, is without me in her life in the capacity that I have been. When she handed me the key for the Maine property back today, I saw that spark return to her eyes. She knows what she has to do, and I need to accept that and do what I have to do. Sorry guys, but I’ve lost my appetite. I need to get out of here. Let’s get you back to the city, so I can get back to London, and let you guys be where you need to be” Logan responded in sad resolution.

 

“One thing Huntz, and I want to make it clear; if Rory contacts us, in any capacity and decides she wants to talk, I am not shutting her out. You may have brought her into our lives, Mate, but she’s going to decide whether she wants us to return back to hers” Finn replied adamantly.

 

“Finn, we’ve had this conversation before, and I respect that, okay? I have no say in who or when Rory speaks to anyone, she made that decision herself today, and it was only hers to make” Logan responded. Finn and the others nodded in agreement, stood to their feet and drove back to New York, back to reality and responsibility. Back to a world where they were unsure if they would have that special Gilmore Girl in their lives ever again.  

 

** ** **

 

Rory stepped out the Uber, eyes puffy from the tears she had shed on her journey back to her childhood home. She paused for a moment, looking at the building that contained so many memories; some amazing, sad, bad and crazy. She knew in her heart of hearts that she had done the right thing. Logan’s love is something that she had held onto most of her adult life, and she needed to set him free; he had his plan and she didn’t, whether she loved him or not, she knew she needed to rekindle with the Rory she once knew herself to be. We all change, she knew that, but a vital part of Rory had disappeared on her graduation day; she had held on to regret, and it had almost overshadowed pretty much every aspect of her life. That’s why other relationships, like the one she had with Paul, had failed.  It’s why she hadn’t been as organised and prepared as the girl she once knew.

 

She had allowed the distraction of Logan, and a love she once knew, to encompass her for nearly a decade. When they had come across one another in that hotel in Hamburg, he almost became like a drug for her. She took whatever she could, in any which way possible, which is why she suggested the ‘Vegas’ arrangement. Yes, it had been idiotic, but she knew  that it was really the only way she could ever be involved with him again. She was aware of his recent recommitment to HPG, and the agreement that was drawn up by each of the Huntzberger and DuPone families, with respect to a merger in the near future. This had already been set into motion, prior to Rory and Logan’s reconnection. She knew that stepping back into any sort of a relationship with him would bring sacrifice on his part from the businessman he had established himself to be, and the family that he now had a relatively stable, albeit still relatively distant, relationship with.

 

She didn’t want to charge into his life like a wrecking ball and turn everything upside down for him; she was all to aware of the damage she had done to him in the past. Stephanie had made it especially clear that it had taken Logan a long time to get himself back to the person they once knew, and she was acutely aware that by taking commitment off the table kept it simple in terms of where they stood with one another. It was time to heal, to reconvene and to write the story of her, her mother, and the loves that once were.

 

She thought of how she had said goodbye to all of them in the manner she had, realising that it was probably for the best, but regretting it at the same time. Rory decided to leave it to simmer for a while, to decide whether she should contact any of her friends from the Life and Death Brigade again. In her current state of mind, too many emotions were bubbling to the surface, and she did not want to make any decisions until she had given herself ample time to wallow. She needed to have the distance from everything from that part of her life, even if it was just temporary.

 

=======

There's a log on the fire

And it burns like me for you

Tomorrow comes with one desire

To take me away (oh it's true)

It ain't easy to say goodbye

Darlin' please, don't start to cry

'Cause girl you know I've got to go (oh)

And Lord I wish it wasn't so

Save tonight and fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone

=======

Song: Save Tonight: Eagle Eye Cherry

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Feeling This

Two weeks had passed and Finn had resisted the temptation to contact Rory; despite her not being far from his thoughts. He had always had a soft spot for her, even if he had pretended on numerous occasions to not recognise her. Over the years, they had developed a strong friendship, especially when Logan worked in London the year after his graduation. He was not too impressed with his best friend when he had given Rory that stupid ultimatum. All or nothing was not going to work for Rory at that time in her life, especially with the ambition she had for her work. Sure, her plan may have not come to fruition in the long run, but she had tried and Finn admired that. 

He had always found Rory attractive, but he had not acknowledged any romantic thoughts of pursuing her until they bumped into one another in Hartford when Rory had returned from her campaign travels. Finn knew though that he was not a man for commitment and he knew even more so that a woman like Rory was. He resigned himself to the fact that he would rather have her as a friend than not at all, which would have been the case, if he had successfully seduced her. Finn did not stay around for pillow talk, he was not fond of the morning after ritual which usually involved awkwardness and a raging hangover. He did not consider himself capable of anything other that what he did.

So why now was he sitting in his New York apartment, thinking of his friend in the capacity of a future? Imagining her sat there tapping away on her laptop while he put on the coffee and ordered takeout. Sitting together on the couch, her turning to him and kissing him on the forehead, before snuggling into his arms and putting on a movie. 

Why was he thinking like that? Why did it make him feel warm and bring a bright smile to his face? Why after only two weeks was he missing her so bloody much? And finally, why did thinking like that scare him enough to deter him reaching out?

** ** **  
Another week later...

Rory woke as the sunlight pierced through the gap in the curtains of her childhood bedroom and met her eyes. She yawned and sat up in bed, looking at her phone. 

She sighed; she had really been missing talking to Finn. Sure, she had her mom and Lane and her other friends from Stars Hollow, but Finn had been such a comfort to her over the years. She regretted saying goodbye to him, probably even more than saying goodbye to Logan.

She knew that she and Logan had to end at some stage, and she knew with time that she would be able to heal. 

She didn’t know why, but she suddenly felt compelled to reach out; at least she would know where she stood if he didn’t reply.

So I thought I could do this whole moving on thing, but... I can’t. Truth is, I miss you, Finn. I’m so sorry for everything, and I can totally understand if you never want to see me again, but I had to try. Hopefully I’ll hear from you, but if not, please at least take care of yourself. - R 

She hit send and sighed, hoping she would get a reply. She couldn’t comprehend why she missed her friend so much, but she knew that there was a void in her life without her funny Aussie companion around.

** ** **

Finn had just gotten home from work; he dropped his keys on the table and went to the kitchen to pour a scotch. After removing his jacket, he sank into the couch and sighed. It had been a long week at work completing an acquisition, and discussing future developments, but his head hadn’t been in it, and he knew he was totally off his game. Work that he would have normally been able to wrap up in a day, had taken him all week and he was very frustrated with himself. He knew it was because he didn't like how he and Rory had parted, but more than that, he was still working on coming to terms with the fact that Rory wasn’t just a dear friend to him; he wanted her in his life in a romantic prospect. This was huge, considering this was something he’d never cared to have with anyone before. He couldn’t comprehend these new emotions, and so he resolved himself to believe it was just simply because he missed having her in his life at all.

He was about to get up and go for a shower when his phone rang with Logan on the other end; that makes the fourth time he’d called today, but Finn was avoiding his calls, mainly because he felt guilty about what he had been feeling for Rory these past few weeks. He knew it must be important, considering it was the middle of the night in London, so this time he decided to answer.

“Hey mate, sorry I’ve missed your calls today work’s been crazy as f-”

“Finn don’t worry about that, I know how it is. Anyway, I need to tell you something...”

“Right, what's up mate?”

“Umm, Odette…”

“What about her? She giving you grief about the wedding again, I fly out on Monday…”

“Yeah, yeah. Wedding plans are still all set, but… she dropped a bomb today. Apparently, she’s 6 weeks pregnant”

“Holy shit, well I guess congratulations are in order mate!?”

“Well, I guess… and thanks… but I’m freaking out here. I’m going to be a father Finn, what the fuck?!”

They spoke for awhile about Logan’s anxieties; wedding jitters and impending parenthood. Finn told him once more that he’s see him for the nuptials the following week. Having previously disguised the weekend of New Hampshire as Logan's supposed Bachelor party. 

When the call disconnected and had gone back to his home screen, Finn realised he had gotten a text message, but the timestamp showed it was from hours prior… and it was from her! Emotions flooded through him as he read it and smiled from ear to ear. He went to reply, but then realised... 

“Holy shit, I’m going to have to tell her…”

** ** **

Rory looked down at her phone and smiled as she read the message:

Well hello, my darling! What can I say? It sure was a wonderful surprise to see your message! I’m only sorry I didn’t check my phone sooner, but work has been crazy all week. I will be in East Hartford Sunday before I fly to London for the week. Would you be available for lunch? - F

Lunch sounds great! I will be in Hartford this weekend anyway! I’ve been writing in my Grandpa’s study, and I’ve almost completed my first draft, and it’s been extremely cathartic. I look forward to seeing you , 1pm at Ruby’s sound good? - R 

It's a date, Love. I look forward to seeing you - F

Rory sighed. Life may be up in the air, but she could still count on Finn. She took a sip of her coffee, her elixir of life, but suddenly felt the urge for it to come back up. She stood unsteady on her feet, and got herself to the bathroom. She got there just in time to empty the contents of her stomach. Ugh, a bug. Just what I need right now. She thought to herself before cleaning herself up and retiring to her bedroom for the evening.

 

 

** ** **

A couple of days later.

Rory awoke to her alarm, after knocking it off the side table, with a yawn, and then she sat herself up. She felt like she could sleep all day. She was absolutely shattered, after putting her robe and slippers on, she went into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. Hoping this time that she would be able to keep it down this time. Her once faithful companion seems to be betraying her these days. After locating some pop tarts, she sat at the table as her mother walked into the room.

“Morning, kiddo. Wow, you’re looking a little rough around the edges there. You okay?”

“Gee thanks, mom. Love you too!” Rory muttered teasingly. 

“You sure you’re okay to help with wedding stuff today, you look like you could use some extra rest”

“I just had a rough night’s sleep, mom, but I’ll be okay. I blame Al, I don’t think that was moroccan. Mystery night has failed me again!”

“Aww, babe, I’m sorry! Well, I guess then we'll finish up here and get ready and start our day. There isn't much left to do, just some seating arrangements and confirming everything with Kirk. That being said, this is Kirk we are talking about… crap Kirk is doing this. What was I thinking… what was Luke thinking letting me get Kirk to help. Holy hell, what did I -”

Rory quickly pushed past her mom and ran to the bathroom. Turns out Pop Tarts aren’t so great the second time around. Pop Tarts, how could you betray me like this, too? Rory jokingly thought. She cleaned up and ran the shower, standing there, letting the hot water fall down her body. That's when it hit her, I’m late. Logan and I we didn't use anything... but I couldn't be... could I? Oh my god, I think I need to get a test, but if I buy one in Stars Hollow, it’ll be hot gossip for the next decade. 

She tried to collect her thoughts and calm down, deciding tapping on the spot not a sensible option; she took some deep breaths. I will get one in Hartford tomorrow before I meet Finn. I’ll just go through my final draft on Monday before I meet Jess. Yes that's what I’ll do. She decided, wrapping herself in a towel and leaving the bathroom.

“Mini-me, you sure you’re okay? It's not like the Gilmore stomach of steel to bail on you”

“Mom, I’m okay. Like I said, I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me. I honestly feel much better now.”

“Okay, if you're sure...?”. 

“Let’s just say you're lucky I love you. Give me ten and I will be ready” Rory teased her mom, trying to pretend she wasn’t in the middle of one of the scariest things to have happen to her, and went to get ready for the day, hoping the activities would keep her preoccupied. She also hoped that she would be able to keep her composure, and keep the nausea at bay

“Fate fell short this time  
Your smile fades in the summer  
Place your hand in mine  
I'll leave when I wanna”

Blink 182- Feeling This


	3. Somewhere Only We Know

Rory awoke Saturday morning, before her alarm even went off. Her mind had been preoccupied since her realization yesterday, and rest had not come easy. Nausea was still apparent as she went to rise from her bed, and so she ran to the bathroom as quickly as she could. After being sick, she stayed sat on the bathroom floor with tears beginning to roll down her face.

Having heard whimpering as he walked past, Luke knocked on the door. 

“Rory, are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, I will be out in a second!”

She rose to her feet having brushed her teeth, and cleaning herself up. She walked into the kitchen where Luke was sat at the table.

She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and joined him at the table.

“No coffee Ror... you okay?”

“Um, yeah. I think I have a bug or something. If I’m still feeling like this on Monday, I’m going to have to call the doctor” she replied.

“Your mom mentioned you’ve been feeling like this most of the week, is that right?”

“On and off, yeah I have” Rory broke eye contact and looked down.

“I don’t mean to get too personal, you know I am not the best talker, but do you think you might be pregnant?”

Rory looked at her soon to be stepfather with surprise before he continued.

“I know I’m no doctor, Rory, but you haven't been eating much and when you do it's healthy! You turn your nose up at the smell of coffee, let alone the idea of drinking it. Also, this past week you have been walking around like a zombie. Sure, it could be a bug like you said but-”

“Luke-” she interrupted. “There is a possibility, but please do not tell mom. I intend to get a test when I go to Hartford today. If it is positive you will both be among first to know, but in the meantime could you keep it between us?” she looked back to him pleadingly with tears welling up.

“Thats a big ask, but of course I will. You know I think of you like a daughter Rory. However if you are. I will have to speak to Patrick-”

“Paul, is his name Luke. But it wouldn’t be his, we separated a couple of weeks ago and, well, we never…”

“Look I don't need to have that image in my head… so whose would it be?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d prefer to keep that to myself, until I know for sure...”

Luke nodded indicating that he understood. Rory explained she had to finish getting ready, and they agreed she would speak to him later on.

** **  
Rory left for Hartford earlier than she had originally intended, but figured that if she had the time and nerve she would take a test before she met Finn. Figuring at the moment, he would be a wealth of support and advice as a confidante, given the fact that he would know who the father is.

She parked her car, went into the store to buy a test, and then she nervously decided that with her having plenty of time, she would go and get a drink at her favorite cafe.

She entered the place ordering a peppermint tea to go, before going to the restroom.

Taking the test from her bag, she did what she had to do. Deciding not to wait in the stall, she placed the test back in the box and freshened up, before collecting her drink and going back to the car. She sat there waiting, nerves building she flipped on the radio.

As the song began to play, the lyrics began to resonate with her and where she was in her life at the moment…

Somewhere Only We Know  
Keane  
I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river, and it made me complete  
Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin  
I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me  
Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?  
Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin  
And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?  
Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin  
And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go?  
So why don't we go?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know  
Somewhere only we know?  
Songwriters: Richard David Hughes / Timothy James Rice-Oxley / Tom Chaplin  
Somewhere Only We Know lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group

As the DJ began speaking, she broke out of her daze. What had surprised her is when she was thinking of the ‘something she could rely on’ it had not been Logan she was thinking of. It was someone else and she smiled thinking of him and the comfort and friendship he brought into her life. Would that change now though, what would he think of her? What did the test say?

She looked down and gasped, not knowing whether to feel happy or sad, and then another barrage of emotions passed through her before a sense of numbness revealed itself. Noticing the time, she shook herself back into reality and drove to Ruby’s, knowing no matter what she had to deal with at the moment, she needed to see Finn.


	4. Counting Stars

Finn entered Ruby’s and gave his name and was directed to the table; thankfully Rory had not arrived yet. He was incredibly nervous having come to terms to the stronger emotions he had been feeling for her in recent weeks. He was also not looking forward to having to be the one to inform her of Logan’s impending fatherhood. ‘Good old Finn, everyone’s fucking mate, and for one day and one day only the bearer of bad news to the one woman he cares for that he is not related to!’ he thought to himself.

Rory followed shortly after walking into the restaurant and giving her details to be seated. As she walked towards Finn, his breath caught in his throat. Damn this woman, she will be the death of me. He thought to himself. It was only after she walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek and fell into his arms for more than what was considered a normal time, he pulled back. On closer inspection despite her beauty, she looked paler than usual, tired and he could see the redness in her eyes that he had suspected were from crying.

“Oh kitten” he sighed as they sat, “what’s the matter?” 

He placed her hand in his, across the table and rubbed circles in her palm with his thumb.

“It’s just that I got some news on my way here, Finn” she admitted.

“Good new or bad, Love?” he asked.

Rory shrugged slightly in her seat. “I’m not really sure yet… I’m still processing it, to be honest. Maybe if we have time, we can talk about it later? I’d just rather talk about something else right now to get my mind off of it, if that’s okay?” she asked, suddenly not needing to try as hard to force a smile when she looked into his eyes. They were stunning, and they elicited a warm feeling within her; something she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

They both gave their orders to the waiter between catching up on light hearted subjects for awhile, and the time seemed to just fly by. They were so happy to be in one another's company again, even as Rory apologised continually and Finn wouldn’t have it; he merely dismissed it as a brief error of judgement on her part. They decided to continue on, as if she’d never said goodbye in New Hampshire. He also encouraged her to reach out to Colin and Robert, who he knew thought dearly of her; most likely not as much as he did, but enough to know that they missed her. 

“Perhaps after the wedding… it will be easier then” Rory said.

“Yes, well, it's this Saturday kitten, that’s why I'm going to London” 

“I figured… my mom and Luke are getting married the same day,” she sighed. “I meant goodbye when I said it too him, you know? Well, in a romantic way anyway. I don't imagine we could be in each others lives as friends, but who knows what the future holds...?” she trailed off as she was once again reminded of her impending single motherhood. 

“Well, I actually I have something to tell you Ror, and I am only telling you this because I care for you, but it is not public knowledge yet; especially with the upcoming nuptials, but I didn’t want you to just hear this from just anyone... Well, how can I say this...” he said and then paused. “Well, it’s Odette… she’s pregnant”

There was a silence that fell over the table only momentarily but as Finn’s gaze met Rory’s he noticed she didn't look sad or angry, she just looked stunned.

“Are you okay Love?” he asked

“Uh, yeah… wow!” she replied. “Well, he’s certainly on form at the moment!” the words slipped from her before she realised, oozing with sarcasm.

“On form? What are you trying to say?” he responded 

“Well, you know when I arrived, and I said I was still processing something, Finny? Um, on the way here I did a home pregnancy test and well… seems like Odette’s not the only one he’s gotten pregnant recently…” she said as tears welled in her eyes.

Finn didn’t know what to say, he was flummoxed.

Rory forced back the tears and looked at her friend. “I literally just found out, you're the only person that knows, Finn. I don’t know what to do!”

“Well, whatever happens Rory, I am here for you, you hear me?” he stated firmly. He couldn’t believe he had just said that, but he knew no matter what, he would always be there for the woman that sat before him. How could he not be? The mere thought of her made his heart swell and here she was pregnant with his best friend’s child; his best friend who was getting married in a week.

“And you’re sure it’s his; not to sound rude, darling?” he asked.

“Yes, definitely. There was no one else anywhere near that time frame” she confirmed. She wasn’t upset, she knew why he had to ask.

“Well, I know this is all very new to you, but do you know what you are planning to do?”

“To start with, I am going to get everything confirmed with the doctor on Monday.” she decided. “After that, well, if everything is confirmed, I suppose I have to tell him. Oh shit, Finn! I have to tell him!? How do I tell him something like that!? I didn’t think I was ever going to see him again, and now I have to go and say ‘So, congratulations on the wedding and the baby, but guess what!? You’re going to be my baby’s daddy, too!’ Ah! I royally screwed up this time, didn’t I?”

“No Rory, it takes two. You know you're not the first woman that this has happened to and you will not be the last!” he smiled, trying to find some sort of way to comfort her he brought his chair around to hers and put one arm around her shoulder. She dropped her head into his chest damn he smells amazing she thought to herself.

He brought his hand to her chin and brought her face up to meet his gaze.

“No matter what, Rory, you will always have me, got it?” he said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Thank you, Finny, I don’t know what I would do without you!” and she really meant that; she didn’t know, and she hoped she never had a reason to find out.

“Well, I don’t know how you feel about this, but how about if everything is confirmed at your appointment, you can call me, and I could be the one to speak to him if you’d like?” he offered. ‘I may as well’, he thought to himself. ‘I dropped a bomb on her, I may as well continue the shit show and tell him, too.’ 

“You- you would do that? I mean, I know I should tell him, Finn, but I don’t expect anything from him. I don’t want him to not get married because of it, because I know now we are not meant to be together. I will always love him, but I am not in love with him. Do you understand?”

“Yes, of course. I will make sure that if I need to relay this for you, that it’s discussed privately and I will make what you’ve said perfectly clear, okay?” he reassured her.

They spoke a while longer before settling the bill and leaving the restaurant. When outside, he took her into a warm embrace.

“Hey. Everything is going to be okay, Rory. It will all work itself out. In the meantime, if you need me, I’m only a text or a phone call away, okay?”

Rory took in a deep shaky breath and nodded. “Sure, thank you for, well, just being you, Finny. I really don’t know what I’d do without you”

He looked down at his friend, his beautiful, intelligent, funny and wonderful friend. He didn’t care if she was pregnant, he wanted her so much even still. And now, more than ever, he felt like he had such a strong urge to protect her.

They parted ways, despite both having felt a little disappointed that the other hadn’t tried to go in for a kiss, but they both knew too much was going on at the moment to add that onto the agenda as well.

“Well, I guess I will speak to you Monday, then, kitten. Take care of yourself” he smiled as he got into his car and drove away.

** ** **  
Rory had arranged an appointment to confirm the pregnancy at in Hartford for Monday afternoon. She was currently sat in her Grandpa’s study. It had remained intact, despite her Grandmother rearranging and packing up the rest of the house. She had allowed Rory to keep the study as it was.

Emily still had not managed to completely part with the home that her and Richard had lived in together, and she had taken the house off the market after a week. She still had an emotional attachment to the memories within the house’s walls. 

Rory felt the same way within the study. When she was there she imagined her grandpa sat reading a book, with a scotch, and his favorite cigars. She smiled, the image created a warmth and though she was still grieving, she took strength in the positive memories and the impact this man had in her life. The only constant I had since I was sixteen and he is gone. The warmth changed to a chill and a single tear rolled down her face.

But I have Finn, he said he will always be there, and despite other men in my life walking away, I believe him. I have always been able to rely on him, well since he retained the ability to remember who I am! Her smile returned, memories of their friendship. Drunken adventures, surprisingly deep and meaningful conversations. The animated sparkle in his eyes, the way he would talk using his hands to express himself, and over-dramatize the situation like you were there reliving it with him. His cologne, the way he made her feel at ease, and the way he made her feel like she was the only woman in the room when they were together. Dammit Rory, he is Logan’s BEST friend. Shake it off!

She pulled out her phone and listened to some music on her Spotify, and tried to review her first draft of ‘Gilmore Girls’ This had been a welcome distraction the past weeks. She could not believe how quickly the first book had come into place. It just fell out of her, she also felt inspired within the walls of this study; where her largest male role model in her life to date had made some important decisions, heated discussions and shared many a debate. It was almost as if he was stood behind her pushing the words out of her to the computer screen. Rory took great comfort in this thought.  
She had decided to write her and her mother's story as a series of books. Allowing her to continue the years ahead of her life to come should she decide too. This also allowed her to separate her Stars Hollow years, the college years at Yale, and the years after.

Then she thought about the years ahead, in the years ahead everything would change. Soon, she would be a single mother, like her mom had been. Sure she was older, but could she do it? She did not feel as strong, or as up to the task as Lorelai.

Coming back away from her thoughts, she emailed the file over to Jess and asked to arrange to meet after the impending wedding, to discuss it. She then gathered her things and made her way to her Prius that had seen better days, and ventured off in the direction of her appointment.

** ** **  
Rory walked out of the clinic and felt numb, it had indeed been confirmed that she was five weeks pregnant. Almost six, she had the endovaginal scan and saw the undefined image that just looked like a blob on the screen. That ‘blob’ was changing her life, and it was also going to change many others around her.

She decided as soon as she saw that image that she was definitely going to do this. If Logan wanted a role in the baby’s life, then he would be able to; however, she knew that no matter what, this child would be loved by her, her mother, Luke and even her father, who she now spoke to more than she ever had. Even though he had said it, she also really hoped she really had Finn. God, she hoped he really meant that. More than she probably should, even if it was in a platonic sense and no more. She really wanted, no she needed him around.

All she knew right now is she needed to call Finn, and she needed to focus on helping her mother and Luke have the best possible wedding this Saturday.

She got in the car, turned the radio on and took the drive back to Stars Hollow. Singing along, trying to clear her head... 

Counting Stars  
OneRepublic  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my faces flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find  
The old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I, feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I, feel something so wrong  
But doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I, feel something so wrong  
But doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned  
Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars  
Songwriters: Ryan Tedder  
Counting Stars lyrics © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	5. Issues

Rory returned to her mother and Luke’s house, or at least that’s what she considered it to be nowadays. It didn’t feel like home anymore, and she also knew with impending motherhood, she was going to need to look at the possibility of moving.

She was going to have to start using her Hayden trust fund, something she had resisted for a long time. However, she rationalized that it was not about her anymore, but she needed to prioritize for the baby she was carrying. 

Once she reached her bedroom she pulled out her phone and sent a message to Finn:

Hey, I have just returned to Stars Hollow. I had my appointment this afternoon. When you get the time please call!- R

** ** **

Finn had entered the hotel suite and walked straight to the bed and sighed. He really was not looking forward to the week ahead of him. He was also worried about Rory and any potential discussion he may need to have with Logan about her. The previous night upon arrival he had replayed his discussion with Rory, and how despite her admission, how much he still wanted her.

He was exhausted lately, but sleep did not come easy, the following morning he awoke with a grumble, and checked his phone and saw the text from Rory. He decided he would order room service and call her later in the day, allowing for the time difference. 

The morning dragged and he was not particularly looking forward to the afternoon, despite seeing some of his best friends. They were all having final fittings for their suits for Saturdays nuptials. He was about to pick up the phone and call Rory when he heard a knock at the door…

“Hey Col, how are you?” Finn spoke as one of his best friends entered the suite.

“Could be worse, could be marrying a Parisian princess for a stupid business merger” he replied dryly.

“Well, it's not like he could back out now even if he wanted to, is it mate?” Finn replied.

“Hmm, very true my friend. Anyway, enough of this sham of a wedding, how is Reporter Girl?” Colin asked. Finn looked surprised at first, but then also realized Colin wasn’t stupid. 

“Well, where do you want me to start?” Finn responded, grabbing two glasses and the scotch as they sat in the living room area.

Finn discussed his recent meeting with Rory to Colin. He didn't mention anything about how he had been feeling about her to him, however, Colin had known and probably seen the attraction before either of them were even able to admit it to themselves.

“So, do you want to call her back now? Or would you prefer some privacy?” Colin asked,

“Well, she should know I told you; she said she was going to contact you after the wedding anyway. Shall we call her together?” Finn suggested and Colin nodded with approval.

Finn called Rory then put her on speakerphone.

“Hi, Love. Just so you know, Colin’s here as well, and you’re on speaker. Well, um, I have spoken to him about what we discussed the other day. I’m sorry if I overstepped-”

“Hey, Finn. And hi, Colin. Don’t worry, I don’t mind he or Robert knowing, especially if you’re still willing to speak to Logan?” Rory nervously interrupted.

“So…”

“So…?”

“You are?”

“I am”

Finn and Colin looked at each other, both knowing this was not going to be easy news to break to their mutual best friend.

“Look, Finny, I totally understand if you’ve changed your mind. I know you offered, but I really don’t expect you to do this.”

“Rory, Kitten, Colin and I will speak to Logan; just don’t be surprised if he contacts you afterwards” Finn continued. “Whether he does or doesn’t, I will be in touch after we’ve spoken to him, okay?” he reassured.

“Rory, you’re not alone in this, you know? Finn, Robert and I will all be there for you, no matter what, okay?” Colin said.

“I love you guys” Rory started crying, but she was trying to fight it off. “I guess I’d better go. I’ve got to go clear my belongings out from the gazette and help mom with her wedding. I will speak to you soon?”

“That you will love” Finn acknowledged.

“Bye, Reporter Girl” Colin said as the line went dead.

“So… poker tonight?” Finn said to Colin after a long sigh. 

“Poker tonight!” Colin agreed.

** ** **

The afternoon passed without incident, Colin and Finn had informed Robert prior to meeting Logan at the tailors. They had all agreed that they would go together with to confront Logan with Rory’s news at his place that evening; the four had already arranged to play poker that evening. Odette was in Paris for the next couple of days, and would be returning with her family.

Later that evening, the guys convened at Logan’s apartment. They took their drinks and sat round the table as the cards were being dealt.

“Um, you may want to hold off on dealing for second” Finn indicated.

“What’s up?” Logan enquired.

“Well, we have something we need to tell you, Logan. And to be quite honest, you need to hear this sober, and without any distractions” Robert advised.

“Okay... is everything alright?” Logan questioned.

“That… depends on how you look at it” Colin chimed in.

“Cut to the chase guys, what’s going on?” Logan replied.

“Well, uh, I don’t know quite how to tell you this mate…” Finn nervously spoke.

“Tell me what, Finn? Come on, you’re scaring me!” Logan replied, reading his friends’ serious expressions.

“Well, it’s Rory… I met with her this past Sunday and, ugh, I really don’t know how to say this” Finn was literally delaying the inevitable as he looked into Logan’s eyes, and then he continued, “Mate, she’s pregnant.”

“If you’re trying to make some sort of joke, Finn, you’re sick. That’s not funny at all” Logan said monotonously.

The other three exchanged glances, and Logan realized they weren’t kidding.

“Uhh, h-how?” Logan spoke dumbfounded.

“Well, I am pretty sure you know how and you were there, so you know the exact logistics” Robert quipped.

“What the actual fuck, please say you’re screwing with me guys?” Logan asked pleadingly.

“I wish we were Logan, she visited the doctor yesterday and they confirmed that the home test was right” Finn stated.

“And she is saying I’m the father? Well of course she would! It’s not like she hasn’t been screwing anyone else is it? Her boyfriend, perhaps? Or God only knows who else! I mean, how can I take this seriously, guys? My fiance is pregnant with my child and suddenly I hear this? Oh, and not from her, but my best friend!? I mean, she said goodbye to you as well Finn, and you suddenly catch up and she says this!? I mean, this is ridiculous… have you been screwing around with her as well?” Logan spat, his face turning red and knocking back his drink. He stood to his feet and went to pour another, then began pacing the room.

“Look Logan, you know that is not the case and this isn’t just any random girl trying to get anything from you. This is Rory, you know she is better than that-” Colin said before being interrupted. 

“No, no I don’t. The Rory I knew would not have even suggested the arrangement we had in the first place. I don’t know her at all, not anymore! She has a boyfriend, she was willing to be my other woman she isn’t exactly a shining example of innocence… not these days anyway”

“She isn’t dating Paul anymore, and she was never with him in that sense anyway. She said he was an escort to events and to get Emily of her back, mate, it wasn’t even a real relationship. She hasn’t been with anyone other than you, and well, she wants you to know you can be involved or not, but she wanted you to know; and I thought you would take it better hearing it from one of us” Finn stated firmly. 

“Judging by your response, it was clearly the right approach” Robert added.

“Well, I’ll contact the lawyers tomorrow. I want a paternity test. I can’t trust her guys, she said goodbye. I was just wrapping my head around that, and then O tells me she’s pregnant, and now this!? Sorry guys, I can’t deal, I-I need to be on my own right now” Logan responded.

The three guys stood to their feet to leave, as Finn walked out, he turned to Logan.

“I just want to say one thing. You know Rory isn’t a liar, and if you think that she is… well, you never really knew her at all, Logan.” 

Finn didn’t wait for a reply, he just walked to the elevator with the other two as Logan’s door slammed behind them.


	6. Realize

Rory had not heard from Logan as she had expected. Finn however had contacted her the following day. He had explained the discussion and Colin had advised that should she get served or require legal representation, that he would assist her with this. Despite his and Logan’s friendship; the seriousness of the situation and how his friend was dealing with it, had not sat well with him.

Rory was hurt that Logan did not believe her, her main fear however was that once paternity was confirmed; that he would try to take custody of the baby. She agonized and stressed over the situation; but decided that having to help her mom with the wedding was a priority, and a welcomed distraction; she would speak to her afterwards. Her mother after all, had waited for this day, for a very long time.

What Rory had also struggled with, was avoiding Luke that week, especially with sharing a home. This did not been easy, however, she managed to make sure she was not alone in his company long enough to ever broach the subject. Once she had spoken to her mom, she would then confirm everything with Luke, or letter her mom do so.

The night before the wedding, Lorelai woke Rory and told her that they were going to be married secretly that evening. Stating the ceremony would be just for them, but they would give their friends of Star Hollow what they wanted the following day.

Rory watched the couple exchange their vows in awe. She was so happy for them, they finally did it. She thought to herself, and then she imagined; will I ever find this? Before her she allowed herself to envisage, the image of her and a tall dark figure with piercing eyes gazing upon her. She felt a warmth rise up her body and sighed with a smile, the man she imagined was Finn. 

Finn!

Sure she had felt an attraction to him, especially recently but she had never imagined anyone in particular, should she ever marry. Sure she had imagined the things most girls do, the dress, the cake, the first dance… but never who. Not even after declining Logan's proposal all those years ago, did she imagine his face as she walked down the aisle. Now though, she had; and she couldn't shake it off that it was him. He made her safe without suffocating her, unlike Dean. He was loyal and would always be there, unlike Jess. And he respected her and believed her, unlike Logan.

She walked up to her mom who was sat at the gazebo, she sat next to her and turned. Her original plan was to tell her the day after the ceremony when she left for her honeymoon. Giving her mother the chance to absorb the information while away, but she couldn’t help herself when she said:

“Mom?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m pregnant”

** ** **  
Logan had officially fulfilled the dynastic plan, he was now married to Odette and she was pregnant with their child. They were now flying out to their honeymoon, but he could not shake the thoughts of Rory out of his mind. She was also pregnant, possibly with his child, the only woman he had ever seen himself having a family with. He knew he still loved her, but he also knew he had to follow through with what had been expected of him by his family. 

There was also no way he was going to abandon the woman willing to stand by him, for the one who had walked away from him. He couldn’t help having his doubts regarding the paternity, as much as he didn’t want too. However, the trust had broken down so much between him and Rory all he had been left with were doubts. Did she ever feel the same? Was she sleeping with only him? Was she even the woman I used to know?

Odette knew he was distracted, he had picked up from her that her mind was elsewhere too. However, he was yet to contact the lawyers or speak to her or Mitchum regarding the situation. He would do that when he came back to reality, after their honeymoon. Now he needed to collect himself and try to make the most of out the cards he had been dealt; with his new marriage. He needed to make this work, he needed this child to have a family like the one that he never had.

** ** **

After the wedding, and a seriously long discussion with Luke and Lorelai, Rory bid them farewell for their honeymoon. Rory was insistent that they go, and that they could speak more when they returned. Overall, after the initial shock, Lorelai was very supportive; although disappointed given the circumstances. Rory felt relieved that her mom now knew, and she slept better that night knowing that she wasn’t hiding anything from her or Luke any more.

The next day, after walking Paul Anka, Rory took the walk to Luke’s. She grabbed herself a bottle of water, and made her way upstairs, to go knock on the door.

Jess answered and gestured for Rory to enter. They sat and spoke about the book and its potential and Truncheon’s willingness to publish the book once Rory had been through the editorial process. Rory was elated, and agreed to visit the Philly offices in the near future to sign necessary contracts. Once the subject of business had been discussed, they briefly caught up with each other before Jess couldn’t stop himself any longer.

“So, what's going on Rory?”

“Huh? What do you mean ‘what's going on’?”

“I know when something is up, and somethings up. Spill”

“Ugh, do not freak out please!” she replied seriously… “I’m just going to rip the band aid off. I messed up, Jess, and well... I’m pregnant”

No one does silence like Jess Mariano, and there was certainly a lot of that right now. However, they did not break eye contact and he didn’t look angry like she thought he may react. He sighed and tucked his hair behind his ears before speaking,

“So, who is the father?” he kept his gaze intently on his friend.

“Logan. Yes, that Logan. But he doesn't believe me and says he wants a paternity test” Rory says as the tears well up in her eyes.

Now Jess is angry, not with Rory but with Logan and the predicament she has found herself in. He holds her and listens to everything she has to say. No matter what, he reconciled himself to knowing he will be there for her no matter what. Over the years they have built a strong foundation for a friendship. Being best friends was better than not having Rory Gilmore in his life at all. As she calms down from one her rambles he gives her one of his trademark grins.

“So this Finn; you like him” he half grins, it's more of a statement than a question.

“Oh shush you” she replies and throws a sofa cushion at him.

** ** **  
Rory woke up the following day to Paul Anka licking her face. Not the best way to wake up, covered in dog drool, but as her other senses awaken she also hears a banging on the door.

“Ugh” she grumbles to herself as she gets up to answer the door

“Morning kitten” Finn stands in the doorway, flashing a cheeky smile and handing her a decaf coffee.

“Well isn’t this a surprise!” she smiles then suddenly becomes aware of her appearance. Especially the loose Hello Kitty pajamas she is wearing. She invites Finn in and gestures him to the couch.

“Cute” he chuckles. 

“Let me go get changed” she replies with a sudden flush of embarrassment.

Finn’s here, why is he here!? Her stomach all of a sudden felt like it was in knots. Nausea or nerves? She thought, no, definitely nausea! She ran from the bedroom straight to the bathroom. Suddenly she felt someone holding back her hair, and rubbing comforting circles on her back.

“I told you, love, you’re not going to be doing this alone” he said, as she looked up into his eyes. She had to face facts, she was falling for him more and more everyday. Whether the hormones were amplifying this or not, she could not dismiss them. Just as she could not dismiss her situation, maybe there may have been a chance or a possibility of pursuing a future with him if she wasn’t carrying his best friend’s child?


	7. Count On Me

Finn didn’t know why, but as soon as the jet landed he decided to reschedule some of his work commitments for the following week. The next thing he did was ask his driver to take him to Stars Hollow. 

He stopped at some place called Weston’s and got Rory a decaf, knowing she would probably scoff at his choice, but he had done a little research and knew that if she was drinking coffee at all this was the lesser of two evils. He shifted nervously as he knocked at the door, waiting for an answer. He didn't even know what he was going to say, heck he didn't even know why he was compelled to suddenly go to her, but nevertheless he was there.

When she answered the door, he could not help but smirk; she had probably had those pajamas since high school. She also looked pretty adorable with her bedhead and bangs trying to fall into her eyes. He could not refrain himself from making a comment about her being cute. Because to him she was cute, but she is also incredibly hot, he thought as he watched her walk to her room to change.

Only when she bolted out of the room dressed, did he stand up and follow; poor thing he thought. Morning sickness was no joke, and as she looked up into his eyes and he assured her he would be there for her. Even looking like she did, pale and nauseated, tired and lost; he knew he didn't want to be anywhere else than where he was right now; beside her for whatever may come her way.

“Let's get you freshened up, darling. I’m taking you out today. You need to escape these four walls” he said with a smile.

“Okay, but no more coffee. Not even decaf, little one doesn’t like coffee at all” She said as she rose to her feet and grabbed her toothbrush.

“I’ll meet you in the car, love” Finn replied and left the room.

Rory settled Paul Anka and left the house. She entered the car and sat next to Finn, smiling and blushing at the same time; she was reminded of the thoughts she’d had on her mom’s wedding day about him. The butterflies were in her stomach again instead of the knots she felt earlier, this wasn’t nausea this time, it was attraction for the man sat beside her.

Finn took a sideways glance at her, it took all his willpower to not put his arm around her there and then and embrace her. Something he would do normally in a friendly way, now felt incredibly awkward because he knew once he did that all he would want to do is kiss her. He was acutely aware that she had a lot going on right now, and so he figured she wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings. She is pregnant with my best mate’s child for goodness sake. 

He shook it off and directed the driver to New Haven.

“New Haven? Any particular reason, Finny?” Rory enquired.

“Yes, love, I was thinking we could take a little trip down memory lane today. Sound good?” he smiled.

“Sounds promising” she smiled.

When they arrived at their destination, Rory smiled. Walking around Yale campus with her friend. “You know, if I could go back and do it all over again, I still wouldn’t change a thing!” Rory beamed. “Good and bad, those memories made me who I am today” she continued. “Sure, things haven’t gone according to plan, but I believe everything happens for a reason.”

“That they do, love” Finn replied. “Do you remember how we first met?” he questioned Rory.

“I do, but the big question is, do you, Finny?” she chuckled in reply.

“Of course I do, Colin was checking you out, and he purposely walked into your mate” he laughed as he continued walking alongside her.

“So, all those times you asked me if you knew me. You knew me?” Rory grinned.

“Not gonna lie, love, I may have taken a liking to you from the get go” he said somewhat blushingly.

“You, the redheads-only lothario, liking little ‘ol me?” she teased blushingly.

“Well, that day we went searching for a girl in Branford. I was actually looking for you. You know Rory is a pretty ‘short’ name. However, once Colin and I witnessed you and Logan, we both knew he wanted you. When it comes to our Logan we always bowed out, he always did know how to get the girl!” He honestly admitted.

“Eh, well maybe I would change somethings” Rory accidentally admitted. Shit, she thought to herself. How did that just fall out of her mouth?

“Really, love?” Finn smirked. He knew she had not meant to say that, but it was nice to have some sort validation from her, considering how he had been feeling recently.

“Really” she confirmed, locking eyes with him and tip toeing to gently brush her lips against his. She then took his hand and continued to walk and reminisce with one another.

Sure, it was only a peck, and yes they were only holding hands, but they had both instantly realized these admissions cemented how they felt about one another. The question neither of them wanted to ask, though, is what would this mean for them?

After a lovely afternoon, Finn arranged for the car to drop him at his Hartford apartment, then take Rory home. Before he left the car he turned and hugged Rory and stroked her face, then letting his hand continue through her hair.

“I really enjoyed today, Rory. I’ll call you soon” he said with a smile, pausing for a moment, looking into the blue of her eyes.

“Yes, today was wonderful, Finny. Just what I needed” she inched closer and slowly kissed him. This time for longer than she had earlier, she brought her hands to his neck as his hands gently brushed through her hair. Neither one wanting this moment to stop, the electricity coursing through them both was instant. Magnetising them to one another, Rory gave the kiss all the passion that was consuming her and Finn returned it with the same ferocity. After a pretty intense moment, they parted, pressing their foreheads against one anothers.

“Dinner tomorrow?” he nervously asked.

“It’s a date” she replied with a satisfied sigh, as Finn got out of the car.


	8. More

Finn sat in his apartment organizing where he was going to take Rory for dinner that evening. He was feeling rather content until he thought about the fact that he had kissed his best friend’s ex yesterday. His best friend’s pregnant ex. He suddenly felt really guilty about it, and debated whether he should cancel. After questioning himself for some time, having finished booking a restaurant, he rationalized that Logan was moving on with his life; and at the same time, his treatment of Rory was not fair. She deserved better; however, the usually confident Australian was doubting whether he could be better, or even just simply good enough for her? He wasn’t one for dating in general, and was certainly known by his friends, as well as Rory, for his inability to commit and settle down. However, she was the first person he had ever envisioned doing just that with. She made him want to be that person; to be a better man.

He had witnessed what he believed to be love, and had seen it destroyed before him. It had always been why he chose to never really let anyone in. Sleeping around meant no commitment, no worries, no broken heart. Then he saw Rory that day at Yale and questioned everything; he made no secret of the fact that he’d taken a liking to her, however, when she and Logan became serious, he dismissed his emotions and carried on with his wild antics; drinking, sex, drugs, adventures, holidays… In hindsight they were all distractions. Distractions from settling down. Sure, he had become a fine businessman, one that his family had grown to be extremely proud of. He just wishes his family were still all in one place, and not scattered all over the world.

He moved to Connecticut with his father when he was fourteen. It had not been long before Finn was sent to boarding school and befriended the people he now considered his new family; he then also joined them at Yale. When his mother and father told him they were divorcing, it had completely blindsided him. They had, until then, been an extremely close knit family, or at least that was what he had thought; although it seems that he must have been blissfully unaware. Because of this, his provocative antics and bizarre behavior became even wilder. Finn was happy to be the source of entertainment to his friends, he was happy to be the one that put smiles on their faces. He was happy that when he was around them, he wasn’t feeling like he was being pulled in two different directions.

His mother remained in Melbourne with his twin sisters, they had since started a joint business venture and become very successful in the fashion industry. Imogen and Eden, despite not seeing their eldest brother much in their teens, had become very close to him as they had gotten older. They were also constantly trying to get him to settle down instead of sleeping his way through the models they befriended through their work. His brother, Leo, was the youngest and was the most settled and sensible out of the family. He was the voice of reason, and usually the only one to make any headway when Finn needed reigning in. Leo also worked for their father’s company with the European holdings. Over the years, Finn and Leo grew closer as brothers, having to regularly meet with respect to working and family commitments. Xavier Morgan was a force to be reckoned with, much like his eldest son he was known as a ladies’ man, but he always regretted betraying his wife. She was his grounding force, but when he found himself working all over the world and seeing her and his family less and less; he became lonely. He had sought comfort in the arms of other women, and Eleanor had never been able to forgive him. Just as well, as he would never forgive himself; however he had been a shrewd businessman, and threw himself into making Morgan Holdings one of the largest luxury hotel businesses in the world. One thing Eleanor and Xavier did continue to do together, was try to be good parents and all their children, and maintain a decent relationship with each of their children. This was easier said than done at times, though, with Finn and Leo residing with their father in the states and the twins growing up with their mother in Australia.

Finn had come to the conclusion it was now or never; he needed to try. He needed to at least know what it was like to try and find that love that he had heard his friends speak of. The love he witnessed when Colin and Steph had decided to make it official. The love he had seen when Seth and Rosemary had gotten married. Sure, he had been a skeptic for years, but now he had the opportunity to try it for himself. Even if it meant losing Logan in the process, he knew that she was the only woman that had ever been the exception to all of his self-proclaimed rules. She was the only woman he wanted to settle down with, and whether or not the circumstances were difficult, Rory was the only exception. 

He knew that he would not be able to rush this, he knew that he needed to tread carefully and he knew that providing this evening went well, he would need to speak to Logan.

** ** **  
Rory sat down at the breakfast table, head in her hands tears rolling down her face. She had expected this, but now it had actually happened she just broke down.

The tears flowed silently, then suddenly changed into body shaking sobs. How could he of all people not believe her? Why was he doing this to her, he didn’t need to be around if he didn’t want to be. She was coming to peace with that notion, but to do this she just had no words. She got up and went into her room, calming herself and trying to steady her breathing. She picked up her phone and took a deep breath...  
“Dad?”

“Hey kiddo, how are you doing?”

“Uh, well I am sorry to ask this of you, but I was wondering if I could come and see you tomorrow and possibly direct me to someone who I could discuss family law with?”

“Um sure kiddo, so I’m guessing you're going to be want to give me some information now as well, Ror?”

“Uh yeah, dad I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I’m pregnant and I just got served.”


	9. Bad Blood

Finn had just gotten off the phone from Rory and he was beyond angry. Hearing her devastation and pain made his blood boil. He was certain that he didn’t know Logan anymore, never in a million years did he expect him to treat Rory like this. He is definitely becoming more like his father everyday, he thought to himself. Rory had said she was not up for going out for a meal that evening, so he arranged for a town car to come and collect her and bring her to his apartment. She also let him know that she would be travelling to Boston the following day, to see her father. He had decided, he would arrange to cancel his work commitments and go with her to provide support. Rory was extremely grateful for this.

He took a deep breath and picked up his phone.

“Mate, we need to talk”

** ** **  
He knew the meeting with his father was imminent, the noisy work floor his office was situated on had become eerily quiet. Unlike his employees, Logan did not fear Mitchum. Not anymore anyway. Mitchum had slowly started to retreat from HPG, his failing health and age were becoming more apparent each day. However, he knew the conversation ahead was not going to be an easy one.

Mitchum entered the room, Logan gestured to his father to sit as he himself stood to his feet and adjusted his tie. He brought himself to the other side of his desk and leaned against it.

“So dad, I presume you are wondering why I asked to see you today?”

“That I am son, trouble in paradise already?” he replied sarcastically

“Ahem, well you could say that” Logan responded, then continuing “A couple of weeks ago, I was informed that Rory is pregnant”

“Rory? Gilmore? Oh son, you just couldn’t keep it in your pants could you?”

“That’s rich for a man that has two other children and a mistress stored away in one of our holdings father!” Logan spat bitterly. “I wanted to see you to inform you that I have filed a request for proof of paternity.”

“I most certainly agree that is the right thing to have done son, I mean I am surprised. You normally see that Gilmore girl through rose tinted glasses, but I would have insisted in this instance nonetheless” Mitchum ascertained.

“Well she isn't the only one I want to make take a paternity test” Logan said as he held a brown envelope and passed it to his father.

“Odette, she needs to take one too” he says as his father looked through the photo’s.

“Right son, do what you have to do, please try to handle this with the utmost discretion. The press will have a field day with this!” Mitchum confirmed as he rose to his feet and put the envelope back on his sons desk.

** ** **  
“Finn?”

“Are you able to speak privately, Logan?”

“Sure, I’m in my office, what’s up man?”

“I am fairly sure you know ‘what’s up’!” Finn snapped. “How could you do this to Rory? I mean, you haven’t even had the decency to call her and just ask. I mean a phone call, email, heck even a bloody snapchat. Jesus Logan, what precisely do you think your playing at?” He continued, struggling to keep his composure.

“First of all, how is this your business? Second of all how the hell do you think you get off advising me how to handle my personal affairs?!” Logan bit back acidically.

“You made this my business the second you started acting like a class A prick! You KNOW she does not deserve this kind of treatment. Quite frankly Logan, I spend a lot of time with her nowadays, you know I care about her. Someone needs to actually be a man and be there for her. I don’t know where you think you get off doing this to her, fuck’s sake this is the woman you at least used to love!”

“Just how much time Finn? Enough for you to want to establish who the father is yourself, perhaps? I do, I mean I did love her, but I’m a married man now. I need to handle this before I know whether I need to speak to Odette or not…”

“The status of how friendly Rory and are is absolutely none of your business… even if I was pursuing anything with her like you said, you are a married man now. Also, the can of worms is officially open now Logan; so I would let Odette know as soon as possible anyway.” With that Finn hung up the phone. By now his blood was boiling and he was literally seething with anger. He threw his phone against the wall and watched the screen shatter, fuck, he thought. As he heard the buzzer, realizing Rory must have just arrived.

** ** **

Finn’s POV 

After letting Rory in, I looked into her eyes and could see she had been crying. I pulled her into my arms and took in her intoxicating aroma. I just cannot comprehend how Logan can treat her like this. Apparently he knows her better than any of us? I do not believe this anymore. This usually strong, beautiful, wonderful woman is a shell of her former self. Still beautiful, but in so much pain. I just have the overwhelming urge to protect her, and from not just anyone, of all people from my supposed best friend. Regardless of how I feel about Rory, she does not deserve this treatment. No woman deserves to be treated like this in these circumstances. He didn’t even have the foresight to speak to her, or even to ask myself or Colin. He only had to ask; sure I may have still had some choice words, but it would have at least not have been so sudden and shocking for her. 

I walk her to the sofa after taking her overnight luggage and coat from her. Once there, she curled up into a ball and put her head in my lap. As her sobs slowed, I stroked my hands through her brunette waves. Eventually, I hear her breathing slow and her whimpers stop, she had cried herself to sleep. After a while, I could feel my eyes starting to get heavy, and before I knew it, I’d fallen asleep as well; knowing there is nowhere else I would want to be right now. She needs me. I just wish she was in the position right now to know how much I need her. 

Rory’s POV

I wake up and instantly I feel pain; pain in my head, no doubt from the crying. And a pain in my chest from anxiety, emotional pain and heartache. Not because I love Logan, but because I feel betrayed and cheapened by what I feel he has reduced me too. The fact that he could not simply pick up the phone or send an email and just say what he wanted from me is so frustrating; I really just don’t know who he is anymore, although it further validates my reasoning for not wanting him to leave Odette, and for asking for any kind of commitment from him.

I lift my head and look at the man whose lap I was just resting in and smile. I smile because when I am weak, he is my strength. He makes me feel safe, this is all I have ever wanted. Comfort, support, strength and the knowledge that someone can be all these things for me when I lack them within myself. This man is handsome, charming and hilarious; his mere presence is heartwarming. I would honestly not want to be anywhere else right now, watching him sigh in his sleep while he gently and quietly snores. I grin and lean in an give a gentle peck on his cheek. He slightly stirs and his eyelids flutter, he smiles and puts an arm around me.

“How you holding up, love?”

“Well, I’ve been better, but being here with you has been a great source of comfort” I whispered as we stared into each other’s eyes. Ever so slowly, I leaned in to give him a gentle kiss, which he happily returned before gently pulling away.

He told me about the conversation he and Logan had; I would usually be extremely angry with someone for speaking up for me like that, but not with Finn. It's a weird emotion, but I feel as if anyone could get through to Logan or try to understand both sides, it would be him. He also told me about Logan having suspicions about he and I dating. Sure this is new, but quite frankly it's none of Logan’s business; I sigh with relief, when Finn confides in me that he feels the same way. He got up and walked over to pick up his shattered phone, before going to his office and I take a shower. Looking forward to spending an evening with movies and takeout with the only person I want to be with; there is truly nowhere I would rather be right now.

** ** ** 

I walk through the doors of Hayden & Associates, heading towards my dad’s secretary. She asked Finn and I to take a seat, and within a few moments we are directed to my dad’s office. I put my hand out for Finn, who probably assumed he would wait for me. I wanted him with me though, by my side, so I would feel more empowered.

After introducing Finn, exchanging pleasantries, and giving the run down, I think Dad had a better understanding of what was needing to be done. He was obviously enraged by my situation; honestly if I were Logan, I would not want to be anywhere near my dad right now or ever. I was surprised with how welcoming he was to Finn, especially being a friend of Logan’s, but perhaps it was seeing how supportive he’s being towards me and the fact that he would sacrifice years of friendship to stand by me. Perhaps that has not only just spoken volumes to me, but to other people around me too. Even mom seemed relatively receptive to Finn and I becoming closer. Who would have thought all of those years ago that Finn would be the man he is today? My rock.

Dad had directed us to where we needed to go to speak about where I stand in legal terms with respect to this paternity test. I needed to know soon, nearing 10 weeks and my next check up I would need to speak to my OB as soon as possible.

As I heard my name again, I stood to my feet as did Finn; before me a tall blond man opened the door, extremely familiar, but older, with his trademark grin.

I gasped, “Tristan!?”

“Mary!”


	10. Midnight Memories

RORY POV

As Finn and I made our way into Tristan’s office I was stick in shock, after all these years and of all the situations to see him. After all, this was a very un-Mary, situation!

Finn sat beside me, Tristan now took his seat at his desk opposite us. Finn had a questioning look in his eye about how Tristan and I knew one another. Nothing to suggest jealousy, more that his curiosity was peaked. I mean that is understandable anyway, but given Tristan’s pet name for me I could tell I was going to have to explain how we knew one another.

“So, Mare. It's a small world! I am sorry to hear about the situation you have found yourself in.”

“To say it’s less than ideal would be an understatement. Thankfully with my family and Finn behind me though I can say that this baby will definitely not be short on love though. I'm sorry to skip over the pleasantries, but how do you suggest that I deal with this? I mean I want it kept discreet, not for his benefit but for mine and the baby.”

“Well, to be honest with you, You have two options, you can contest that you want to wait until the baby arrives. Or you can agree with the request for DNA sampling which can be done with a legal representative and witness for yourself present. The procedure and the risks involved would be something that you will need to discuss with your medical professional. You do only have a short window to discuss this, so if you decide you want to wait for the arrival of the child we will need to pursue that as soon as possible.” Tristan replied.

“Well I do have an appointment next week so I was going to discuss that with my doctor then. It isn’t something I wanted to deal with over the telephone, so perhaps I should speak to them and get back in touch?”

“Definitely, speak to you doctor as soon as possible. In the meantime how would you two feel about arranging a dinner to catch up Ma-Rory? I mean I would love to catch up with you and it would be great to introduce you to my partner?” Tristan asked hopeful.

“Uh, sure. I can do tomorrow evening, does that sound good to you?” I said turning to Finn. He smiled and nodded in response.

We discussed some further legal details and documents that needed completing before saying our goodbyes. 

Finn and I exited the room, he turned to me with a daft smirk on his face and grabbed my hand. I looked at him perplexed as he raised his eyebrows, “So, you were a Mary?” he giggled. “I should have known” he chuckled. As I playfully slapped his arm.

** ** **

FINNS POV

I can’t believe how much poor Rory is having to contend with at the moment. I really feel for her. I am not entirely sure how I will fit into all of this, sure we have an admission of feelings for one another. At the moment though is this too much for her? 

All I can do is be here if she wants me there. Tonight I want to distract her and help her relax so I have made sure to have all the necessary Gilmore food stocked. Pizza and Chinese takeout will be here shortly. Then 3 of her favourite films Willy Wonka, Sixteen Candles and The Godfather. Time to relax and not think about everything for a couple of hours, at least. 

She had just walked in from the shower, her hair still damp and in her pyjamas, no makeup and damn she is so beautiful without even trying. 

“Wow, Finny! You did this all for me?” she said as she curled up next to me.

“Kitten I wish I could do more, I really do” I replied looking into those hypnotising eyes.

“Finn, I know my life is a mess right now and I understand if you can’t deal with it. I have really put you in the thick of a terrible situation. I totally understand if you want to take a step back. I mean, I know we had a moment the other day and I really want to pursue that. But with the baby I-” she nervously rambled. I put my index finger to her lips.

“Shush babe, there is no place I would rather be right now than with you” I blurted out. It’s actually quite refreshing to be so honest instead of keeping these emotions within me. And to know she feels the same way, as cheesy as it sounds, it makes me feel like i'm the happiest guy in the world. 

She stroked my face and moved closer, slowly brushing her lips against mine. I returned the kiss gently and put my hands in her slightly damp her. Pulling her closer into a warm embrace, our lips not losing contact. Suddenly without realising she was straddling me and my hands had moved down her body to her waist. I slowly peppered kisses down her neck as she sighed sweetly. 

Then the buzzer went.

“Uh, take outs here” I groaned, as she moved and I went to let the delivery person up.


	11. I wanna breathe you in like a vapour

Rory’s POV

Finn got up and paid for the food and put the spread on the coffee table for us to pick at.

“Love, what movie do you want to watch first?” He asked softly, with his adorable smile that I know I am falling fast for.

“Um, Sixteen Candles and Willy Wonka after perhaps? I’m a little sleepy so we’ll see if we can squeeze in The Godfather if i’m still awake?” I replied. Finn then walked over and set up Sixteen Candles to start. We slowly ate our food as we made our way through the movie. 

After snuggling and successfully make our way through two of the movies the credits for Willy Wonka rolled. We both quietly shuffled to our feet and started cleaning up together.

“Rory, I’ll take you to your room and then we will call it a night okay love?”

It was now or never, I don’t know what came over me but you could cut the tension in the room with a knife. Maybe it was my hormones, who knows right at that moment I didn’t really care. I closed the space between us and placed my right hand to his face and smiled as I tiptoed and my lips brushed against his. Slowly and gently as he slowly reciprocated and kissed me back. A mixture of emotions washed through me this time, this kiss, this moment meant something, it was so much more passionate than other kisses we have had. I slowly pulled away and stared into my best friend eyes and matched the smile on his face. I love his smile, when Finn smiles it always reaches his eyes and the way he looked at me so intently made my stomach do somersaults.

“I really, really like you Finn” I blushed.

He leaned down to me and kissed me again, deeply, passionately, as he brushed his hands through my hair. Continuing to kiss me as if his life depended on it.

He pulled away again, before we became even more heated and sighed.

“And Rory, I really REALLY like you too. I'm not going anywhere, I am going to be here for every step. Every moment, everything!”

I smiled and gently kissed Finn again. I walked into the guest room, and changed into the oversized joggers and tee he had left for me on the bed. I looked at the bed, then back at the door. I didn't want to sleep alone tonight and before I knew it I was at his door.

“Everything okay kitten?”

“Can I sleep here tonight? I don't want to sleep alone.” I blushed as he nodded and I got under covers and began to drift asleep in his arms. So this is what being home feels like. I thought to myself. 

** ** **

The next morning I slowly open my eyes and felt the warm embrace of Finn and sighed contentedly. I rolled onto my back and suddenly became really dizzy, I knew what was happening so I pulled myself away as gently as I could, and tried to carefully make my way to the en-suite. The nausea overwhelmed me and I made it to the toilet just in time.

It was only after I felt the morning sickness dissipate that I noticed his presence behind me stroking my hair and rubbing my back in gentle circles. 

“Thanks Finny, you really didn't have to come in here. No one needs to see this!” I groaned as he grabbed a wash cloth and placed it around my neck. 

“Love, I said I would be here for you. For the good and the bad, remember?” he smiled as I grabbed some mouthwash and gargled. 

“Do you need a shower or some tea, kitten? I will find you a spare toothbrush” He continued.

“Some green tea would be nice” I said as i scrunch my nose at the thought of how coffee had betrayed me.

Finn walked towards the kitchen as I ran the shower and stepped in trying to wash away the icky feeling that only morning sickness can leave you feeling…  
… After my shower, I dress and joined Finn in the kitchen and noticeably felt my blush as he turned and smiled at me, taking me into his arms for a warm embrace. 

“Thank you, for this for everything” I mumbled into his chest as he kissed my forehead.

I then took a seat at the table and took a sip of my tea.

“So love, what do you want to do today before we meet Tristan tonight?” he asked and I paused for thought going through my to-do list in my head.

“I need to call my OB and find out what is exactly involved with the DNA test” I sighed sadly wishing that I truly did not have to consider this.

“Kitten, why don't you make the call now whilst Im here?” he smiled. It was so nice to know that I could rely upon him. Who would've thought out of the duo that was Logan and Finn that Mr. Morgan would prove to be the reliable one?

It was only after I had made the call and managed to speak to the OB that I realised how risky the procedure could be. I feared the potential harm that this could do to my baby. I sighed and took in a sharp breath, it was only as I exhaled I realised that tears were falling from my eyes.

“Finn, what do I do? I want to get this over and done with to prove paternity then tell him we don't need him!” I said as I began to sob. Literally feeling my body shake, I was so scared and frightened hurting my unborn child.

It was then that I felt a searing pain shoot through my abdomen, I gasped and tried to stand but immediately fell to my feet.

“Rory what's wrong?” Finn immediately came to me and lifted me to the sofa.

Suddenly the pain shot through me again and I curled over, I could hear screaming but it was only after I stopped that I realized it was me.

“Finn, I think something is wrong, oww. Please let her be okay… t-take me to the hospital and call my mom… please.”


	12. Ghost Of You

AN: As a disclaimer, anyone who has suffered the loss of a child or moments of distress during pregnancy, I may suggest that you either skip this chapter or decide to stop reading this book. I did disclose at the beginning of writing this that some chapters may be upsetting or distressing to some readers. This chapter in particular is actually written from personal experience and some writings that I kept in my personal journal when I had my experience. So if you do feel like you need to discuss or speak about this with anyone, you are always welcome to personally message myself or request recommendations of some amazing organisations that are out there to support you- I have these on hand and can forward to you. Lots of love J x

I recommend listening to this song while or before reading for two reasons. 1. This song is about a lost love in a romantic way, but you can also find it relatable to any loss or grief. In my opinion anyway. 2. It's just a lyrically beautiful song and when i saw it live… both times I was a crying mess… yep! 

 

Seconds.

Seconds since the surge of pain passed through my body. My legs felt weightless, my face contorted, my arms went straight to my abdomen. As if my instinct to protect was automatic. No matter how hard I held myself thought the pain wouldn’t stop. My legs fall from underneath me.

Minutes

Minutes since I cried for Finn to call my mother, and felt his arms lift me and carry me to the car. Something is not right, I should definitely not be feeling this. What is happening to me, what is happening to my baby?

Moments.

They can be seconds, they can be minutes they can feel like hours all the while you stop focusing on time, because it makes you frustrated. You lay in a bed, they take tests, attach wires, ask you questions that you can barely focus on because you are too busy worrying about the outcome. How can one feel so much pain and yet be so numb at the same time?

Noises.

People talking around you to one another in haze. A fairly distinguishable voice in the background calling for you but you can't see them, you can’t clearly hear them. Your eyes feel heavy but you know you need to regain focus.

Eyes.

You meet them but do not know them, but you recognise what they are trying to say. They give you pity and sorrow. The eye contact is broken as they bow their head and apologise.

Figures.

They come in to focus, one being Finn the other your mother. How she got here so quickly you would question later, but at that present time all you could do is focus on her eyes. The ones you got from her, wondering if what you lost would have ever shared your gaze. 

Hours.

Time had floated by and you have the sensation of loss, but the numbness has gotten stronger. Unable to form words you just lay there. Hands try to touch, voices try to be heard but you see, hear nor feel anything. Except for this void that slowly encompasses your own being.

Lost.

You don't know where you are, you don't care, feelings are starting to return as the sedative you were given fades. Lights hurt, voices hurt, just being hurts. But nothing hurts more than the emptiness. Nothing, there is nothing anymore just you and what may have been.

Days.

Days have passed and while staying in the guest room at Finns, sleep has evaded you. You rarely speak, you rarely eat and even so it's just a nibble here and there to appease your mother and Finn. Water, you barely sip. You don't want anything except your baby back.

Guilt.

Is all consuming. What did you do? What could you have done differently. It's all your fault, you're not even a real woman. You can’t even care for yourself let alone a baby, who did you think you were kidding? You deserve this.

Weeks.

Barely showering, barely changing clothes, now back at your childhood home where your mother convinced you, you needed to be. Yet all it did was haunt you, remind you of your own youth and relationship with your mother. Many of them great times but stark reminders of what was taken away.

Its bizarre how the pain can be so unbearable one moment yet the numbness can then overtake you so quickly. How standing under the hot water once you force yourself to wash, barely makes you feel anything. You can see the reddening of your skin, but no heat, no pain, no ache. Just numbness and the feeling of somewhat being cleansed. Like your ridding yourself layer by layer of the hurt and frustration that at times is all consuming. It's only when you step away and the cold air hits your skin, that the remote sting of pain hits your frame. But you allow the hurt to become your presence, you allow it to envelop you because while your thinking about that you’re not thinking about your loss. 

Phones.

They ring, you don't answer, people speak, you muffle out their voices. You lay and focus on the ceiling above you letting time pass you by. You know the people who care about you are worried but you're not ready. You're not ready to speak anything into existence, because once you say it aloud, it's done and you will be expected to heal and move on with life. But you're not ready to do that so keep the silence, you keep the ceiling and you keep your thoughts to yourself.

Knocks.

You had gotten used to ignoring them but this one bought you out of your trance when you heard the voice. And the word Love in that recognisable Australian accent. You lifted your head, you locked eyes as the millionth tear rolled down your face. You felt his presence toward you as you fell into his embrace, you heard cries and sobs but it took awhile to realise they were yours. As his hands slowly stroked your hair and then your forehead rested against him.

Silence, but not awkward silence. It was understood as you finally rested in his arms and closed your eyes. Knowing that as long as you had him you would heal, and he was letting you know he was not going anywhere.


End file.
